callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokarev TT-33
The Tokarev TT-33 is a pistol which appears in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: United Offensive Campaign The Tokarev TT-33 is the Soviets' pistol of choice in ''Call of Duty: United Offensive''. It has eight rounds in its magazine with mediocre accuracy and average damage. It is best used as a last resort or backup weapon, as it can do relatively high damage at close range. However, it suffers at distance. Multiplayer This weapon's multiplayer stats are identical to its singleplayer stats. It can be a decent last resort weapon at close range, although it is inadvisable to use this weapon at distance. It can be valuable for a bolt-action user who needs to get through a tight space, since bolt-action rifles can be difficult to use in close quarters combat. This pistol will give the player enough power and the fire rate he needs to get through struggles alive. Image:TT-33 CoDUO.png|The TT-33 Image:TT-33 ADS CoDUO.png|Iron sights. TT-33 empty magazine CoDUO.jpg|Empty TT-33. Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Tokarev TT-33 is seen in the hands of every commissar in the Soviet campaign, but can never be picked up and used by the player. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign The Tokarev TT-33 is a standard pistol in the Soviet campaign. It has slightly slower reload than other pistols when reloaded mid-magazine, but it has a fast empty reload. This sidearm is used mainly in the Soviet Red Army campaign as a starting pistol for each mission. It can occasionally be seen used by Soviet soldiers. It is not necessarily a bad weapon to use and can be particularly effective in close quarters, but the player should consider switching it for another weapon, especially on harder difficulties. Multiplayer The Tokarev TT-33 is unlocked at level 21. The pistol has the lowest visual recoil of all sidearms in the game, combined with decent damage (equal to the Colt M1911, Walther P38, and Nambu), making it a very effective sidearm. Although most players tend towards the .357 Magnum due to its higher damage if a Tokarev is used correctly it can squeeze off enough rounds to take down a player before the Magnum's recoil settles after its first shot. Since the Tokarev is the final pistol to be unlocked before the Magnum, some players tend to believe it is more powerful than the first three, but this is not the case, as all the pistols excluding the .357 Magnum in Call of Duty: World at War do exactly the same damage. Gallery Tokarev TT-33_WaW.png|The Tokarev TT-33 in Call of Duty: World at War. Tokarev TT-33 Iron_Sights WaW.png|The Tokarev TT-33's Iron Sights. Tokarev_TT-33_Reloading_WaW.png|Reloading the Tokarev TT-33. Call of Duty: World at War (DS) Campaign In the campaign, the Tokarev TT-33 appears only in two levels of the Russian campaign, "Wrecking Crew" and "Nuclear Secrets" as the secondary starting weapon. It has eight rounds per magazine, fast reload and high power, capable of killing an enemy in one or two shots at any range; however it has a somewhat high recoil and can be fired so quickly that a magazine can be emptied very quickly, though spare ammo is generous (160 rounds). Multiplayer In multiplayer the Tokarev TT-33 is the standard sidearm of the Russian faction, featuring an eight round magazine, fast reload and medium recoil: the damage it is lower than in singleplayer but it's still deadly at both close and long ranges. It beats both the M1911 and the Webley in ammunition capacity, and when compared to the other eight round-magazine pistols, the Luger and the Nambu, the Tokarev TT-33 has the fastest reload. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Tokarev TT-33, labeled "Tokarev" is used with a Flashlight in the mission "Project Nova". The Tokarev's firecap is unnoticeable in this game, so it can be fired much faster than the one in Call of Duty: World at War's campaign. It can be obtained without the flashlight in "Project Nova" by downing a British solider while escaping the ship; using the "give all" cheat will give both Tokarevs, one with and one without the flashlight, sharing their ammo. It's also used in the same mission by Lev Kravchenko to execute the German prisoners of war. It has the same model from Call of Duty: World at War, but seems more rusty and slightly covered in frost, like most weapons in the level. Gallery Tokarev_BO.png|The TT-33 without flashlight, picked up from dead British Commandos. Tokarev_Iron_Sight_BO_No_DOF.png|Aiming down the sights with the TT-33 without the Flashlight. Tokarev_Reload_BO.png|Reloading the TT-33 without the Flashlight. Tokarev_TT-33_Side_View_BO.png|The Tokarev TT-33 with the Flashlight, side view. Tokarev_TT-33_with_Flashlight_1st_Person_BO.png|The Tokarev TT-33 with flashlight. Tokarev_with_Flashlight_Iron_Sight_BO_No_DOF.png|The Tokarev TT-33's Iron Sights with flashlight. Tokarev_TT-33_Reloading.png|The Tokarev TT-33 with flashlight reloading. Kravchenko German Kill.png|Kravchenko executes a German POW with a Tokarev TT-33. Video 400px Gameplay with the TT-33 in Call of Duty: World at War Trivia *In Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS), there is a mix-up for the sound files for the Tokarev TT-33: the weapon sounds like the Webley Mk IV revolver in Campaign and Quick Play. However, this situation is not present in multiplayer. *In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, during the first mission, the commissar on the boat can be seen using a Tokarev TT-33. No handguns can be used or obtained in-game, however. *In Call of Duty 2, the iron sights are more aligned towards the left. *The semi-circle on the iron sights in Call of Duty: World at War is slanted slightly to the right. *In Call of Duty: United Offensive, while aiming down the sights, the front sight is unseen. The same is true for the M1911. *The Tokarev TT-33 is the only Russian pistol in Call of Duty: World at War. *In the Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign mission "Project Nova," when the British commandos are downed, they will pull out a Tokarev TT-33. This is the only way to obtain one without the flashlight, except for the give-all cheats. *The Tokarev TT-33 appears in the game files for Verrückt, and can be obtained by using the command "give all" in the console (only on PC). *In the Call of Duty: Black Ops campaign mission "Project Nova," when given the Tokarev and flashlight, the player is given 20 reserve magazines, even though there are no enemies on whom to use the gun. *In'' Call of Duty: World at War,'' the Tokarev TT-33 has a similar reload animation to the M1911. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, when out of ammo, the Tokarev TT-33 slide will lock back, but when paired with the flashlight, it will not. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the Tokarev TT-33 without flashlight has a larger zoom when aiming down the sights than the other sidearms. *In Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) when seen in third person the Tokarev TT-33, as well as the Nambu and the Luger appears pitch black. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the front post of the Tokarev TT-33 when aiming down sight is slightly inclined to the left. *The Tokarev TT-33 w/ Flashlight in Call of Duty: Black Ops is held the same way as the Tactical Knife from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, it has the same firing sound of the Makarov and ASP. *There is sometimes a glitch in which the player can find a Tokarev in Project Nova from his own allies before even entering the German ship. Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:World War II